Once upon a bad boys
by frikific
Summary: Con el regreso de la magia y los recuerdos a la ciudad muchas cosas han cambiado en el instituto de Stoorybroke, magia , amor( un poco) , misterio, terror y algunos de los personajes más conocidos habitan entre sus paredes. Nota: este capitulo solo sigue el canon de la serie hasta la llegada de Cora.
1. Chapter 1

-Monstruos- Fue lo último que dijo el enanito al salir de la clase.

Cuando llegó a la sala de profesores el resto de profesorado le miraron con preocupación:

-¿Sabio, que ha pasado?- le preguntó la directora del colegio.

-Lo que tenía que pasar , esos chicos son unos demonios, Preferiría dar clase a Regina Mills que a esas bestias- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas- Lo siento pero presento mi dimisión , me voy a volver a trabajar a las minas.

-Sabio estas siendo un poco melodramático- le dijo la directora- Son solo unos chicos de 16 años.

-Me temo que no, te digo que algunos de esos "inocentes" chicos eran poseedores de magia y por los comentarios que he oído algunos de ellos estaban destinados a ser la próxima generación de malvados, a la altura de La Reina o Maléfica. Lo siento pero mi respuesta es definitiva, me marcho.

En cuanto se fue la directora se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró, desde que se rompió la maldición, hace unos meses habían tenido ya muchos cambios en el personal y ella había estado sometida a una presión máxima. Pero cuando por fin pensaba que las cosas se calmaban tras la vuelta de Jim de su luna de miel con Kathryn, pasaba esto y perdía a su profesor de literatura.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó una voz por detrás.

-Sí , gracias Ruby, si no nos hubieras ayudado todos estos meses a cubrir las faltas de Jim y Mary Margaret me habría muerto.

- No hay de que, Blanca es mi amiga y Frederick es un buen tipo, además debo admitir que me lo pase bien echando carreras con los alumnos. A principio no estaba muy segura de que pudiera dar clase, pero me ha terminado gustando, si alguna vez me volveis a necesitar dadme un toque.

-Gracias pero a no ser que sepas de literatura, me temo que estoy en un problema –Suspiró la directora

-Un momento, yo no sé, pero conozco a alguien que si sabe mucho de libros.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella entró en la clase decidida, cuando Ruby le pidió que fuera ella la nueva profesora la verdad es que le pareció una locura, pero ante su insistencia finalmente terminó cediendo. Cuando se encontró siendo observada por todos los alumnos se le cortó por un momento la respiración , no es que fueran muchos , de hecho solo eran once pero era algo tan nuevo que la sobrepasó . No obstante esto solo duró un momento , al fin y al cabo ella había tenido que dar audiencias reales en su reino , aquello no podía ser más difícil.

-Hola chicos me llamo Bella y soy vuestra nueva profesora de litertura.

Una chica rubia levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta

-¿Acaso no tiene apellido?-preguntó

-Realmente en Bosque Encantado no tenía y yo no cambié de nombre en este mundo-explicó-Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?.

-Samanta Jackson –hizo un pausa- ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta? ¿ Que se siente teniendo como pareja a un monstruo sin alma que destrozado tantas vidas? A un cabrón que juega con la gente para…

-SAMANTA- le gritó el chico que estaba a su lado-Perdónela profesora , es que Samanta tuvo una mala experiencia con el Ser Oscuro.

Bella había quedado un poco cohibida por las palabras de la rubia , pero se recuperó rápidamente intentando no dar muestras de ello

-Es comprensible…, por cierto te gustaría presentarte.

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico mientras jugueteaba con su pelo rubio.- Nathan Mirrors, mi padre es el dueño del periódico del pueblo.

-No abarques todo el protagonismo –dijo un chico de cabello negro sentado al final de la clase- Yo soy Ian Alucard profe y me pareces mucho mejor en los minutos que llevas de clase que ese enano gordinflón en todo el curso.

-No seas maleducado - dijo una chica una chica de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros- Me llamo Rose Tayler y estoy encantada de conocerla. Pero no te preocupes que esto te lo agilizo ya en un momento, este chico guapo que tengo al lado es Rick Tiger, esa parejita tan mona de ahí son Jazz y Chase, el inadaptado del fondo es Miles , nuestro chico negro buenorro es Barty…

-Ya me presento yo-la cortó una chica pelirroja – Mi nombre es Judith Fisher y este es mi primo Rory Fisher y falta un chico que está en casa porque…

No obstante no llegó a terminar su frase pues la alarma de incendios retumbó por toda la clase. El alboroto fue instantáneo y mientras se disparaban los aspersores nadie notó como se habría un portal.

-Hola preciosa- dijo una voz en el oído de Bella que le sonaba familiar

Sintió como una extraña sensación de ingravidez mientras iba atravesando el portal hasta que unas manos la agarraron y tiraron de ella. Bella cayó en el suelo de la clase conmocionada, a su lado, Nathan todavía la sujetaba y Judith parecía dispuesta a ir a pedir ayuda, pues a excepción de ellos no quedaba nadie en clase y nadie sabía lo que pasaba.

Pero su captor fue más rápido y cogió por el cuello a Judith mientras ponía su garfio contra su cuello.

-Un paso y la chica muere-dijo claramente enfadado- Veamos preciosa me has dificultado mucho las cosas al meterte en lo que no te llaman y pese a que no es de mi agrado herir a una niña , lo haré si es necesario.

Judith lo miró con cara de desafío

-Los piratas como tú me dais asco-le respondió lo mejor que pudo con su garganta apresada.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer , Bella tú te meterás por ese portal o me temo que tu carrera como profesora terminará con la trágica muerte de una alumna- dijo con una sonrisa

_Me alegra ver que ya tengo un comentario un comentario ( muy acertado además) pero espero que haya más y que os guste este capitulo_


End file.
